Motivos do Coração
by Pequena-dama
Summary: OneShot. Uma história com partes yuri, um triângulo amoroso entre Sakura, Shaoran e uma garota que inventei. Espero que gostem.


**-Motivos do coração-**

Tudo é tão confuso, é como se tudo fosse parte de uma magia infinita que antes me traz tristezas, e depois alegrias. Bem, como posso explicar, até ontem pensava que minha vida fosse acabar, não suportava mais a dor que sentia crescendo e crescendo dentro do meu coração, e tudo por causa dela.

Tudo começou assim...

Eu estava em meu ano de vestibular, terceiro ano, entre os meus estudos, colégio e cursos eu também frequentava, às vezes, a faculdade de Belas Artes, servia como modelo vivo para pintura. Uma vez, quando mais jovem, pensei em ser modelo, mas foi apenas empolgação momentânea, mas me serviu muito nesse ano para arrecadar algum dinheiro, já que posava quando restava-me algum tempo, então deixava meu contato na faculdade para caso precisassem de mim, e se eu pudesse eu iria lá e servia de modelo para eles, e naquele dia em especial, algo me chamou a atenção.

Fui como de costume para a faculdade, e servi como modelo, enquanto os alunos me pintavam, eu tinha o costume em tentar reparar nas expressões de alguns deles enquanto pintavam, como se buscasse algo de interessante nos olhos dele, até que parei minha busca, não por simplesmente querer, contudo, aqueles belos horbes verdes me deixaram hipnotizada por um certo tempo.

Ao final da aula, estranhei, pois a dona dos horbes verdes veio em minha direção enquanto eu me arrumava e ofereceu-me um copo de suco, estava parada, diante à mim, sorrindo simpáticamente com uma garrafinha particular com suco dentro, e dois copinhos. Ela havia dito que eu deveria estar com sede por estar tanto tempo sem poder se quer me mover, e acabei aceitando. Como aquela havia sido a última aula da noite saimos juntas da sala conversando. Ela tinha uns 21 anos, e eu só 18, e esbanjava alegria enquanto falava, era tão bonita e natural, que havia me encantado por um tempo, não sabia direito dizer o porque, mas sentia-me fascinada por ela.

Naquele pouco tempo descobri muito sobre ela, seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto, e estudava de noite para poder trabalhar e fazer outras coisas durante o período da tarde e da manhã, e acabou oferecendo-me para me deixar em casa, quando comentei que teria de voltar de ônibus para minha casa, ela disse: - "És corajosa para andar à essa hora de ônibus em São Paulo, aonde moras? Posso levar-te, se assim permitir." - Aceitei, de fato, realmente seria muito arriscado pegar ônibus, por mais que já estivesse acostumada, queria poder conversar um pouco mais com ela.

Conversamos um bocado no caminho, também contei para ela sobre mim,q ue eu queria fazer Artes Plásticas, assim como ela, que meu nome era Thaissa e que eu estava terminando o ensino médio.

Assim que chegamos à minha casa, peguei um papel e uma caneta na minha bolsa e pedi para que ela me escrevesse seu e-mail,e como eu poderia fazer para encontrá-la no orkut, e ela me deu todos os dados direitinho, e mal entrando em casa conectei-me à internet e a adicionei no msn e no orkut. Tudo aquilo era um tanto estranho pra mim, mas ainda não havia parado para pensar sobre isso.

Os meses haviam passado, e toda aquele tempo em que não a via, nos falávamos por msn, e-mail, orkut, sempre mantendo contato, conversando, trocando histórias, acabamos nos torcando muito amigas. E eu havia conseguido passar para todas as faculdades para as quais havia prestado, não por sorte, por merecer memso, havia estudado um bocado, entretando, por algum motivo em especial escolhi a de Belas Artes para cursar. Sentia-me empolgada só em pensar que lá já teria uma 'amiga' para poder compartilhar as noites, já que faria à noite, pelo mesmo motivo que o dela, afinal, a faculde não era muito em conta.

E minha triste história começa exatamente aqui, no primeiro mês de faculdade.

Conversávamos muito todos os dias, eu e ela, mesmo tendo feito outras amigas no curso, em particular preferia passar o tempo ao lado dela. Contava-me histórias sobre sua vida, sobre como havia parado em São Paulo. Na verdade ela era do Rio de Janeiro, mas era fascinada por Artes Plásticas e no Rio só tinha esse curso em uma faculdade para a qual ela não qeuria prestar, e no ano do vestibular dela tudo tinha sido um tanto animado, pois queria muito vir parar São Paulo. E um dia então abriu-se comigo, ela era apaixonada pro um ex-namorado que aqui morava, e ele era um dos maiores motivos de sua animação para vir para cá, ela queria estar mais perto dele, poder vê-lo mais vezes, e talvez, quem sabe se tivesse a sorte, tê-lo consigo. Foi então que ela me disse: - "Sabes o porque de eu ser tão alegre assim? Ele. Uma única demonstração de carinho da parte dele faz meus dias parecerem mágicos, sinto-me como uma criança, mas não a mais feliz do mundo, pois só assim seria se o tivesse ao meu lado como queria, mas até hoje não pude ter." - E naquele instante senti uma pequena facada no peito, contudo não sabia explicar o porque, para mim mesma, aquilo não fazia sentido. Talvez estivesse apenas sentindo-me um pouco triste por saber que mesmo ela tendo vindo de longe para o simples estar ao lado dele, não era nem ao menos namorada dele, o que pra mim, ao meu olhar, era triste, muito triste, e não conseguia entender o porque de ela sentir-se tão feliz. Foi então que dei-me conta. Meu Deus! Sentia-me assim ao lado dela!

Voltei àquele dia para casa um tanto quanto conturbada, cheguei a derrubar algumas das coisas que tinha em cima da minha mesinha de estudos, em casa, ao chegar em desespero e sair empurrando tudo para ter onde apoiar minha cabeça. E lá sentei-me e deitei minha cabeça, e pensei, pensei. Meu Deus. Eu estava apaixonada por ela. POR UMA MULHER. Parecia-me tudo tão claro, o porque de atrasvés daqueles anos nunca ter me interessado por nenhum garoto e preferir estudar, tanto que havia sido merecida a minha aceitação em todas as faculdades para as quais havia prestado, dedicava-me por de mais aos estudos, entretanto, era estranho, pois nunca havia me interessado por mulheres também, ela era a aprimeira, mas talvez isso explicasse o porque de me sentir feliz quando tinha aulas de história, quando estava no segundo ano, pois minha professora era jovem, bonita, divertida, ... Senti como se meu rosto todo estivese em chamas, de tão vermelho que ele havia ficado ao lembrar daquele fato. Acabei-me por chorar, já que não sabia o que fazer agora da minha vida. E ainda mais por um simples motivo: ela amava a outro.

"Thaissa!" – disse ela sorrindo, vindo em minha direção. – "Boa noite!"

"Oi..." – respondi um pouco acanhada, com a cabeça baixa, ainda sentia-me um pouco envergonhada depois de tudo que havia descoberto. – "Boa noite..."

"O que houve?" – indagou ela, tentando olhar-me nos olhos, mas eu desviava todos seus olhares. – "Parece-me um tanto abatida, querida!"

'Querida?' – Dei um grito em meu interior, como se aquilo acendesse uma chama de esperança e alegria dentro de mim, e me fizesse olhá-la um tanto espantada, mas feliz. – "Nada! Estou ótima!" – respondi, sorrindo falsamente.

E assim que foram passando alguns dias. E Sakura parecia não estar mais sorrindo tanto quanto antes quando chegava perto de mim, parecia inconformada com o fato de eu não contar nada para ela. Contudo, tudo mudaria numa viagem que faríamos. O pessoal de Artes Plásticas era um tanto quanto unido, então sempre planejavam festas, viagens, e coisas do tipo. Era páscoa, e iríamos para um hotel fazenda no interior de São Paulo, e acabei me animando para ir, já que Sakura não havia dado a certeza de que iria, então aquilo me faria bem, um tempo longe dela, isolada na Natureza, entretanto tive a surpresa de no dia da viagem, ver que ela iria sim, ela e Tomoyo, sua melhor amiga. Sakura já não falava mais tanto comigo, por minha causa, por minha preferência, afastei-me dela, e meus dias pareciam um tanto negros longe dela, só que eu preferia assim ao não ter ela, o que me causava lágrimas dias e dias.

Só Deus sabia o que aconteceria naquela viagem.

"Thaissa! Venha comigo até a cachoeira! Tem uma bela cachoeira aqui!!!" – disse Carla, toda animada, balançando a minha mão, tentando em animar, mas se emburra ao não ver nenhuma reação de minha parte. – "Thaissa!" – Berrou ela. – " Chega desse baixo astral! Tem tanta coisa aqui para aproveitar, esqueça esses problemas, e distraia-se!" – afirmou ela, tentando me converncer, mas, ela estava ecrta, mesmo Sakura estando lá, eu poderia fazer do jeito que queria.

Arrumei minhas coisas no quarto que dividiria com Carla, e peguei meu biquini. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, senti alguem me puxar pelos braços, depois apenas via a porta fechada de um quarto, e senti meu coração stremecer ao reconhecer a voz de quem havia feito aquilo.

"Agora a senhorita não vai fugir de mim!" – disse Sakura, de braços crusados, olhando para mim. – " O que aconteceu para você não estar mais brilhando com antes era? Teus cabelos eram como os raios de sol, e você esbanjava alegria. Explique-me o que fez esse sol parecer apenas cabelos loiros comuns."

"É que eu... eu..." – virei o rsoto, tentando evitar o olhar dela. Sentia-me envergonhada em pensar naquele sentimento, por mais que não devesse.

_É como se a gente não soubesse_

_Pra que lado foi a vida_

_Por que tanta solidão_

_E não é a dor que me entristece_

_É não ter uma saida_

_Nem medida na paixão_

"Sakura... eu não entendo o porque de você agir tão tranquilamente quanto aos seus sentimentos pelo Li." – disse eu, tentando antes entendê-la.

"Só entende quem sente. O amor é ums entimento bom,q ue não tme o porque te fazer sofrer. É uma rosa, só vai te machucar se você a apertar. E minha rosa por ele, é amarela, e os espinhos já não importam." – e aquelas palavras foram como se eu estivesse apertando forte a rosa, perfurando minha mão, fazendo sangrar.

_Foi, o amor se foi perdido_

_Foi tão distraido_

_Que nem me avisou_

_Foi, o amor se foi calado_

_Tão desesperado_

_Que me machucou_

"Eu não concordo! Como pode consegui ser feliz sem ter quem ama ao teu lado? Se a ver sorrindo porque ama você e não a outro? Porque, porque?" – e já não aguentava, e chorava, e chorava, apertando a canga nas minhas mãos, como se aquele fosse meu coração.

"Thaissa..." – tentou ela me acalmar, ao ver que eu estava chorando, encostand a não em meu ombro, gentilmente.

"Não!" – retirei sua mão em fúria. – "Eu discordo! Esse amor seu é louco! Como pode? Como?"

_É como se a gente presentisse_

_Tudo que o amor não disse_

_Diz agora essa afflição_

_E ficou o cheiro pelo ar_

_Ficou o medo de ficar_

_Vazio demais meu coração_

"Thaissa, tlvez você ainda não entenda esse sentimento, talvez precise amadurecer um pouco mais esse amor, por não sei quem..." – falou calmamente, ainda tentando me acalmar, mas aquela calmaria toda me irritava.

"POR VOCÊ! Meu amor por você!" – disse em fim, torcendo a canga com as mãos, em aflição.

"Thaissa, não sei o que dizer..." – como eu já esperava, lógico, ela amava o Li, aquele idiota que não se dava nem ao trabalho de namorar com ela. Idiota! – "Eu gosto de você, mas não a amo exatamente..."

"Co-como?" – meus olhos se arregalaram, fazendo-me soltar a canga, fazendo cair no chão.

"Sim, eu gosto de você." – disse ela, se aproximando de mim, sorrindo. Eu tinha a vontade de bagunçar meus cabelos, mas apenas balancei freneticamente a cabeça sem entender, não queria isso, eu queria amor, amor! Ela pegou-me pela mão,e me deu um selinho. Arregalei meus olhos, afastando-a de mim, não queria que aquilo continuasse, não daquela forma.

"Não, eu não quero, não assim!" – peguei minha canga rapidamente, e sai de seu quarto, diexnado-a só.

_Foi, o amor se foi perdido_

_Foi tão distraido_

_Que nem me avisou_

_Foi, o amor se foi calado_

_Tão desesperado_

_Que me maltratou_

Todos os outros dias daquela viagem a evitei, não queria olhar para ela. E ela pareceu ter se conformado, afinal, continuava sorrindo, parecia tão fria quanto aos meus sentimentos, estando tão feliz assim. E isso deixava-me louca! Mas assim continuou, e tentei esquecer o ocorrido em seu quarto. E, de certa forma, consegui animar-me mais, mesmo sentindo como se fosse morrer a cada dia que passasse, porque era isso que eu queria, morrer.

De volta à faculdade, as coisas transcorreram normalmente. Um dia, enquanto passeava pelos corredores com Carla e Beatriz, ela passou pelo sentido contrario do meu. Senti meu coração bater forte, desesperado, ele a queria, pedia por ela, era difícil vê-la e não ir falar com ela, muito difícil, era como um martírio, eu sentia sofrer ainda mais daquela forma, chegava a pensar em mudar o horario que cursava a faculdade para não correr mais o risco de esbarrar com ela nos corredores.

Estranhamente ela pareceu não se dar muita conta de que estava vindo na minha direção, mas percebi que era tudo fingimento no momento que entregou-me um pequeno pedaço de papel, passando por mim, sorrindo, como sempre. Às vezes eu tinha vontade de parar, e gritar, para ela parar de sorrir tanto, aquilo mechia profundamente comigo, porque eu era louca por ela, por aquele sorriso lindo dela, porque ela itnha que sorrir tanto? E me fazia sofrer, ao mesmo tempo, pois sabia que aquela felicidade era graças ao Li. E eu sentia ódio dele, sem ao menos o conhecer, por acabar com minha felicidade, sem ano menos merecer isso, pelo menos era o que eu pensava, que ele não merecia ela.

"Não vai ver o que é? Pode ser alguma coisa, sei lá, importante, afinal, ela não é tua amiga?!" - perguntou Carla, inocentemente achando que era um simples bilhetinho de amiga.

"Não, não agora." – respondi a ela. Não queria ver o que era, da mesma forma que preferia que elas não descobrissem que eu era, bem, homosexual.

"Gente..." – disse Beatriz, vendo no relógio que horas eram. – "Melhor irmos, temos aula agora."

"Já vou. Antes passarei no banheiro." – disse eu, como desculpa para que elas fossem na frente e me deixassem só para poder ler o bilhete. E lá foram elas, e sai como se realmente fosse aonde disse ir, parando e me encostando na parede do banheiro, abri lentamente o papel, e lá dizia: "Precisamos conversar. Encontre-me no final das aulas, no pátio. Se não quiseres, entenderei. Beijos, Sakura." – Amassei o papel e taquei na primeira lixeira que vi. Não, eu não iria.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, sai da sala como se fosse ao encontro dela, escondendo-me onde não pudesse ser vista, e a vi, lá, esperando por mim, só. Deu-me um pouco de dor no peito, pois queria estar com ela, não queria fazer isso com ela, mas preferia evitar, ao me machucar mais.

_O que é bonito,_

_É o que persegue o infinito,_

_Mas eu não sou,_

_Eu não sou, não, não_

_Eu gosto é do inacabado,_

_O imperfeito,_

_O estragado_

_Que dançou,_

_O que dançou_

Queria ignorar o que minha cabeça pedia, e fazer o que o coração mandava. Afinal, era isso que sempre dizem para fazermos: seguir o coração. Contudo, eu era muito teimosa para desprezar tudo aquilo que eu acreditava, mas eu queria.

_Eu quero mais erosão,_

_Menos granito_

_Namorar o zero e o não_

_E escrever tudo o que desprezo_

_E desprezar tudo que acredito_

_Eu não quero gravação, nao_

_Eu quero o grito_

E essa era a trilha sonora da minha vida, o querer, e ao mesmo tempo não querer. O que fazia meus dias parecerem frios e sem motivação, que me dava agonia e vontade de arrancar fora meu coração. Porque tudo, tudo que eu queria era ela.

_Que agente vai, agente vai _

_E fica a obra,_

_Mas eu persigo o que falta,_

_Não o que sobra_

_Eu quero tudo que dá e passa,_

_Quero tudo que se despe,_

_Se despede e despedaça_

_Eu quero tudo que dá e passa,_

_Quero tudo que se despe,_

_Se despede e despedaça_

_O que é bonito_

Na manhã seguinte, Carla veio correndo em minha direção, toda feliz, não sabia o porque, mas já não esperava mais coisa boa de nada. Sim, negatividade, eu havia me tornado isso, um ímã de negatividade. – "Thaissa! Veja só!" – disse entregando-me um papel. – "É uma festa, que terá alunos da Puc e da nossa faculdade! Não é incrível? Gatinhos da Puc!!!!"

"Gatinhos de Direito, da Puc?" – perguntei para ela, sem deixar que ela entendesse minah intençaõ em saber aquilo.

"Bem, os de Direito também..." – respondeu ela, pulando de felicidade.

Era só oq ue me faltava, ir numa festa onde teriam garotos de Direito da Puc, ou seja, ele, o Li, e ainda mais ela, a Sakura. Os dois, no mesmo local. Seria pedir para morrer, e eu não era louca a esse ponto. – "Legal." – disse eu, sme muita animação, devolvendo a ela o papel. – "Mas não vou." – finalizei.

"Co-como? Mas!!!!" – tentou persuadir-me com tantas e tantas coisas, mas não foi o suficiente. – "O que aocnteceu? Aquele garoto por quem você está apaixonada, mas que gosta de outra, é da Puc?" - sim, eu havia mentido para a minha melhor amiga da faculdade. Inventando uma história esfarrapada de que a minha tristeza toda era porque eu estava apaixonada por um garoto, de outra faculdade, que já era apaixonado por outra. Nossa, como eu era mentirosa. Tudo para não assumir que eu gostava de uma mulher, o que definitivamente eu tinha medo de ser encarado de forma errada por elas, sabe, delas terem algum tipo de preconceito quanto a isso. - "Só acho que aquela garota mais velha que você conhece não vai, a via amassando e jogando fora o papel..." – Até o momento em que ela disse a apalavra chave: Sakura não ia. Será que ela não queria ver o Li? Será que ela tava esquecendo ele?

Acabei animando-me sem perceber, e esquecendo o fato de que o Li ia. Afinal, eu merecia uma distração. – "É, talvez eu vá!" disse, em fim, vendo-a ficar um pouco apreensiva com minha indecisão.

"Sim ou não?"

"Ok, eu vou!" – disse em fim, fazendo-a pular de felicidade com minha resposta. Carla era muito carente, talvez por ser uma menina estranha, não tinha muitas amigas, era praticamente apenas eu e a Beatriz.

Na festa tudo parecia correr tranquilamente quando cheguei, nada de Sakura, eu nem sabia quem era o Li, então estava tudo perfeito!

"Olhe!" – disse Carla, apontando para perto do bar, onde tinha um oriental muito bonito, assim por dizer, apoiado no balcão, e vi o que não devia, lá estava ela, Sakura. Droga! Essa era a segunda vez que eu ia em algum lugar pensando que ela não iria, mas no fim ia! Parecia que ela queria me pregar esse tipo de peça de propósito. E, infelizmente, dessa vez ela parecia mais radiante que o normal, infelizmente porque, ela conversava com esse rapaz, que obviamente, visívelmente, deveria ser ele, o Li.

"Shaoran! Você é um bobo sabia!" – disse ela, à ele, fazendo-o rir.

"Você é mais boba que eu!" – falou ele, fazendo a rir também. – "Arcboba!"

"Você e sua imaginação fértil! Você é o rei dos bobos!" – Meu Deus, aquilo parecia conversa de namorados. Meu estômago estava embrulhado, muito, eu sentia vontade de vomitar, não por ser melosa aquela cena, até que era fofinha, mas me fazia sofrer vê-la tão feliz assim ao lado dele, e ele parecia tão acomodado, e feliz com ela. – "Tchau pra você, viu!" – falou ela, de birra. Contudo, ele a puxou pelo braço, e a beijou ternamente. Então as lágrimas começaram a vir aos meus olhos e eu não conseguia evitar, era ocmo um rio escorrendo pelos meus olhos. Corri para o banheiro, antes que ela me visse, mal sabia eu que ela havia me visto correndo para o banheiro.

"Li..." – disse Sakura para Shaoran.

"Aquela garota... É a tal que você falou?" – perguntou ele, já que também havia visto-me correr, e a preocupação estampada no rosto de Sakura.

"Vou atras dela."

"Ok, mas volte! – disse ele, sorrindo docemente.

"Não devo voltar pra você." – finalizou, indo em direção ao banheiro, deixando-o confuso. Com assim 'não devo voltar para você'? Era como se dissesse que ali, era o fim.

"Thaissa." – gritou ela, dentro do banehiro, batendo de porta em porta. Mas todas abriam quando ela fazia isso, menso uma, a do cantinho, onde eu estava, agachada chorando. – "Saia dai, por favor."

"Vá embora!" – disse, entre soluços.

"Você viu, não viu?" – perguntou, temerosa.

"Lógico, aquela cena linda, pra Deus e o mundo ver!" – dalei em raiva, já que sentia ódio de tudo aquilo, e queria uma faca naquela momento para cortar logo munha jugular e ver se assim morria.

"Desculpe-me, mas, por favor, saia e vamos conversa, por favor." – implorou varias vezes, até que sai emburrada, com os braços crusados, do banheiro. E meu rosto parecia um tomate, de tanto que eu hvia chorado, tudo bem que minha bochechas já eram naturalmente rosadas por eu ser muito branca, mas eu estava absurdamente vermelha naquele momento. Ao me ver assim, ela me abraçou forte, tentei fugir, estava me afogando nso peitos dela, tudo bem que eram pequenos, ela não tinha muito, sabe, mas era o bastante pra me sufocar, contudo a verdade era que aquele contato com ela me fazia chorar mais ainda, o que me tirava as forças de a empurrar. – "Desculpe-me, bonequinha." – Meu Deus, como odiava quando me chamavam assim, todos sempre diziam que eu tinha cara de boneca, mas não me agradava muito esse fato, não queria parecer um bebê para sempre, afinal de contas, eu já tinha 18 anos!

E ela voltou a me pedir desculpas, e explicar que já estava cansada dessa história ocm o Li. Que, bem, ele a fazia feliz, mas sempre que lembrava do vazio dentro dela, o vazio que só seria preenchido se ela estivesse com ele, era tomada por uma tristeza enorme e caia em depressão, e o mundo parecia acabar. Ela buscava em mim, um jeito de dar um fim nisso, queria-me com ela, para me ajudar a esquecer ele, e sermos felizes juntas. Ela queria dar um fim naquilo tudo. E a ouvi, tudo o que dizia, ouvi. E não conseguia sentir raiva dela, nem nada, eu já estava em desespero, a queria de mais para mim.

"Sabe... Você lembra muito a mim quando mais nova." – disse ela, explicando o porque de achar isso em seguida. – "Eu pensava da mesma forma como você pensa agora, e agia como você age, até um dia que depois de tanto sofrimento, em meio a tantas lágrimas, consegui ver que eu estava completamente errada. Não foi por causa dele, foi outra pessoa que me ensinou isso, ocorreram muitas coisas dêsde o dia que nosso namoro acabou. Não estou dizendo que você está errada, a sua relidade é outra. Para você, você está certa, e é isso o que importa, mas para mim, não. Talvez um dia cheguemos àlguma concessão, enquanto isso, deixemos como está."

"De certa forma você concorda comigo ao dizer que sente um vazio, o de felicidade plena, que só seria preenchido se estivesse com ele."

"Sim, quanto a isso, sim. Não consigo viver a vida inteira numa felicidade 'meia-boca', digamos assim, como pensas. Às vezes acho, como você, que é pouco, que satisfaço-me com pouco, mas lembro que a felicidade está nas pequenas coisas. No abraço, no sorriso, no estar ao lado, no falar, e toda a tristeza vai embora e encho-me de alegria, pois, sómente assim, vejo o quão sortuda eu sou, o quão infeliz eu poderia ser se eu não tivesse nada disso, e eu tenho, e muito mais, pois sei que sou especial para ele. Então, Thaissa, não sou infeliz, apenas queria poder estar completa, pois sei que posso ser ainda mais feliz do que já sou. E eu cancei dessa felicidade que tenho, eu quero mais."

"Entendo, quero dizer, eu acho que entendo." – disse à ela, parando de chorar, e enxugando as lágrimas com a manga da minha blusa.

"Thaissa..." – começou ela. – "Quer ser minha namorada?"

"Co-como?" – meu coração se acelerou, parecia que eu teria um ataque cardíaco, não epserava uma pergunta daquelas, ela disse pra deixar como estava, não compreendi, mas, gostei, lógico que gostei. – "Mas e o Li?"

"Eu já disse, nada mais dele, apenas você" – parecia um sonho ouvir isso vindo dela, mas era realidade, e agora, minha vida parecia ter mais sentido.

"Já disse, não quero as coisas assim!" – sai correndo do banheiro, batendo fortemente a porta, deixando a sozinha, porém, assim que estava do outro lado, vi o Li no bar rindo e conversando com umas garotas que davam em cima dele, e me subiu um ódio, ela não merecia isso, não, ele quem não a merecia. Sou mesmo uma idiota. Corri de volta a ela, a joguei contra a pia do banheiro e a beijei, nos apoiamos na pia, e mudavamos de lado toda hora, até eu parar sentada na pia, e cada vez mais chegava pra tras, me inclinando. – "Espere um pouco"

"O que houve?" – indagou ela olhando-me confusa.

"minhas costas na bica da pia, tá doendo.." ri. E voltamos a nos beijar, até.

"Tem alguém ai?" – perguntou, batendo algumas vezes na porta do banheiro. – "Sakura???"

Paramos de nos beijar. Era ele, o Li. Bateu-me uma dor no peito, que a afastei de meu corpo rapidamente, sentindo-me horrível por ter iludido-me tanto. Virei o rosto para ela quando ela veio buscar nos meus olhos uma resposta sobre o que fazer, mas eu não tinha essa resposta, quero dizer, eu não queria dar a ela.

"Espere só um pouco, não entre." – disse ela, afastando-se completamente de mim e caminhando até a porta, por onde saiu.

"Ela está bem, minha linda?" – perguntou ele com uma voz de preocupação. – "Pensei em apresentá-la um amigo meu que talvez, mesmo como amigo, pudesse alegrá-la fácil. Ele é bastante vdivertido e engraçado."

"Li..." – disse ela, dando uma pausa. – "Não."

Resolvi aproximar-me da porta, por mais que doesse tanto pra mim fazer isso, espiei pela brecha da porta os dois conversando. Ele pegoua-a pela braço e deu um leve beijo de carinho na testa. Não me parecia ser o homem nojento que a poucos minutos eu pensei que ele fosse. Com ela ele era completamente diferente, como se ela fosse realmente muito importante e especial pra ele, talvez por isso ela fosse tão feliz com ele, mesmo sem nada oficial. Nossa, e quem era eu pra me meter nesse relacionamento. Ninguém. Enquanto eles continuavam conversando eu sai do banheiro com ciudado, eles estavam ali perto, mas fiz o minimo de barulho para que não me vissem, e passei por tras dos dois, entrando no meio da multidão.

"Li, acabou entre a gente." – disse Sakura de cabeça baixa.

"Sakura..." – começou ele. – "Você tem certeza disso? mas e..."

"Nunca existiu um nós." – interrompeu ela, retirando a não dele do braço dela. – "O que sempre existiu foi uma esperança idiota minha de que pudessemos nos firmar um dia, o que nunca aconteceu. Sempre foi assim: eu, você. Não existia um 'e'."

"Eu gosto muito de você, Sakura."

"Você sempre diz isso. E às vezes que está apaixonado por mim. E foi isso durante anos. Será que você não muda o disco? Aainda não percebeu que me ama como eu te amo? Não, porque pra você está cômodo assim. Pra mim chega. Quando você descobrir o que realmente quer, lembre-se, pode ser tarde de mais." – afastou-se dele e entoru de volta no banheiro, mas não viu Thaissa. Porcurou em todos os cantos, mas nada, ela havia fugido. Saiu de pressa do banheiro e começou a buscar pela festa, perguntando pras pessoas, e descobriu que ela tinha saido. Correu para fora do prédio, buscando-a pela rua até o ponto de ônibus, onde a viu parada, chorando.

"Porque você...?" – começou a perguntar, mas a interrompi.

"Eu ouvi tudo. É visível que ele também te ama e que é tudo o que você disse. Volte pra lá, volte pra ele."

"O que você realmente quer, Thaisssa?"

"Que você me diga que não me quer que é para eu te esquecer."

"Mas eu quero você."

"Não, não quer." – vi o ônibus chegando. – "Tchau."

"Espere."- disse ela segurando minha mão. – "É isso mesmo?Já dispensei o Li"

Abracei-a forte e desatei a chorar. Eu a queria, mas já não sabia qual era o certo a fazer. – "Segunda-feira a gente se vê." – e disse como que por fim.

"Mas você aceita ou não?" – perguntou ela, novamente, sobr o assunto do namoro.

"Segunda." – respondi, subindo no ônibus.

Segunda-feira. Lá estava ela, esperando-me na entrada da faculdade. Por sorte, não havia me visto, então me escondi para entrar com uma multidão e passar despercebida, e foi o que fiz. E ela ficou lá, até dar a hora de ter que ir para a aula.

No intervalo evitei sair de sala para não esbarrar com ela nos corredores, e ela também não me buscou nas salas, o que foi a minha sorte. Contudo, na saída, ão era ela queme stava no portão, era o Li, com um buquê de rosas amarelas. E ela, ao vê-lo, diminuiu o passo.

"Li?!" – perguntou, confusa.

"Sakura..." – começou ele, ficando aos pés dela, erguendo o buquê para que ela pegasse. Percebi um pouco de receio da parte dela, e não as pegou, o que partiu o coração dele. – "Eu já conversei com você." – disse virando o rosto para ele tentando segurar um choro que eu percebi em seus olhos que lágrimas brotavam com tanta rapidez.

Aproximei-me dos dois, talvez não devesse ter feito isso, porque logo que o fiz, ela se afastou ainda mais dele.

"Minha flor..." – abaixou a cabeça tentando controlar a vontade de chorar, dava para ver o medo que ele sentia de perder ela, ou, nesse caso, de não conseguir nada.

"Chega, Li! Não vai ser só você chegar aqui com flores que eu vou cair nos teus braços. Cancei." – disse ela. – "Cancei!"

Os estudantes que iam saindo paravam ali perto para ver o que estava acontecendo, de certo jeito que já tinha uma multidão em volta dos dois. Ela tentou pegar minha mão, mas não deixei.Queria que ali ela escolhesse o que ela queria.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo mais que tudo." – levantou-se tentando tocar na face dela, mas ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

"Só agora que perdeu que ama."

"Não, eu sempre te amei, mas, por não ter certeza do futuro eu tinha medo de te alimentar mais uma vez com falsas esperanças."

"Não! Esse foi o teu erro! Viver é arriscar, ninguém sabe de futuro nenhum, eu só queria você comigo quando eu precisasse e quisesse, mas eu não tinha, só tinha uqando podia, e sód eus sabe com quantas outras você se envolveu enquanto esteve comigo."

"Nenhuma. Eu te disse, que só queria você."

"Porque você faz isso? Porque? Isso é me dar esperanças de um namoro que nunca vai existir, porque nunca existiu."

"Eu vim aqui te pedir pra casar comigo, não pra namoro."

"O-O QUE?"

_Imagine me and you, I do (Imagine você e eu, eu imagino)_

_I think about you day and night(eu penso em você dia e noite)_

_It's only right (é unicamente justo)_

_To think about the girl you love (pensar na garota que você ama)_

_And hold her tight (e abraçar ela forte)_

_So happy together (tão feliz juntos)_

_If I should call you up (se eu devo chamar você)_

_Invest a dime (conceda um centavo)_

_And you say you belong to me (e você diz você pretence a mim)_

_And ease my mind (e fácil minha mente)_

_Imagine how the world could be (imagine como o mundo poderia ser)_

_So very fine (tãomagnifico)_

_So happy together (tão feliz juntos)_

"Case-se comigo, Sakura, eu te amo."

Virou as costas, não querendo ouvir mais, não suportando mais, chorando comos e não chorasse a anos, mas precisasse. – "Chega..." – disse entre lágrima.

"Sakura, eu preciso de você pra ser feliz, só você me tras alegria, me faz sorrir, me faz esquecer tudo de ruim da minha vida, me faz sentir o lado bom da minha vida..."

"EU DISSE CHEGA!" – berrou.

Eu percebi o erro que estava cometendo. Ele tinha apenas se acomodado a situação de tê-la, era ocmos e fossem namorados, mas sem nada oficial, mas ela queria mais, o que não tinha, por isso sentia um vazio. E, no fundo, em mim ela buscava apenas o que ela queria ter mas não tinha. O passado com o Li, o ex-ela, os momentos felizes da vida.

"A minha resposta é: não, esqueça-me." – disse, em fim, para ela, em fim, indo embora.

Foi só então que eu vi que ele não era só toda a felicidade dela, mas a razão dela existir, e decidi dar um basta na minha relação com ela, para deixá-la seguir seu rumo, e ter aquilo que eu queria ter tido com ela. Tudo bem, que ela deve ter ficado perdida por um tmepo, mas eu não queria saber mais, eu queria passar por aquilo e esquecer tudo. Quero a força dela. Eu preciso, não aguento, estou chorando mais que um oceano de lágrima, não aguento, queria tanto ela, mas era errado me por entre a felicidade dela. O que eu fiz foi certo, mas não ocnsio me sentir satisfeita. Não basta. Eu sei agora o quanto ela sofreu, e que agora ela merece ser feliz. Só espero um dia, eu ser feliz.

Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão,s em forças para mais nada além de chorar, Shaoran pôs as flores de lado e a abrçou por tras. – "Perdoe-me. Sei que fui um idiota, um egoísta, que não mereço nada, mas eu te amo, eu quero você comigo."

Sakura virou-se para ele, abraçando-o em retorno. – "Não sei o que faço sem você na minha vida, seu idiota."

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you(eu não ocnsigo me ver amando ninguem mas você)_

_For all my life(por toda minha vida)_

_When you're with me(quando você está comigo)_

_Baby the skies will be blue(baby, o céu sera azul)_

_For all my life(por toda minha vida)_

_Me and you(eu e você)_

_And you and me(e você e eu)_

_No matter how they tossed the dice(não importa como eles lancem os dados)_

_It had to be (isso tinha que ser)_

_The only one for me is you(a unica pra mim é você)_

_And you for me(e você pra mim)_

_So happy together(tão felizes juntos)_

N/A: Favor ignorarem os erros de português e de digitação, falta de uma revisora na hora pra revisar...

Baseado em um sonho lésbico o.õ e num amor verdadeiro e presente.

Músicas: Lenine - A medida da paixão

Lenine - O que é bonito

The turtles – So Happy Together


End file.
